Fast Train
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Sequel to Love Rage. It’s been five years since Kai’s death and everybody is finally starting to live on. But what if a certain captain is tired of being alone? (Pairings not decided yet)
1. Invitation

**Summary: Sequel to Love Rage. It's been five years since Kai's death and everybody is finally starting to live on. But what if a certain captain is tired of being alone?**

**FAST TRAIN**

Flame: Well I'm back

Faye: Is this the sequel

Flame: Yeah but I don't know how far it will go

Ariella: Do people even want a sequel?

Flame: Well that's what I mean

Falia: Come on can we please just write the fic

Flame: Fine ruin my fun

Falia: I'm not ruining anything

Flame: Fine well anyway none of us own Beyblade

Faye: But we hope you like this story

**Chapter1: Invitation **

**Moscow Russia **

**Apartment and Airport**

It had been five years since it happened but everyone still remembers. It was a shock when word got out about Kai's death. But now they were reuniting at Kai's mansion. Mr. Dickinson sent out an invitation to every member on the famous teams the Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, and Demolition Boys. At first many were a little freaked about hosting the reunion in Kai's mansion but when Mr. Dickinson had mentioned that it would be an event to also honor Kai they had willingly agreed. So that was settled.

"Tala we should hurry our plane leaves in an hour." Hilary called out from the kitchen of the small apartment she shared with Tala

"I'm coming" Tala said as he grabbed the bags and proceeded to the kitchen

"The cabs waiting" Hilary replied as she grabbed her own bags from her love

The couple exited the apartment and into the sun. They approached the cab and as they got in they told the driver where to go. The driver nodded and drove the fifteen minutes to the airport where they met up with the Demolition Boys. As they entered the airport they got something to eat and waited for their plane.

"Well this should be fun" Bryan said sarcastically

"Yeah no kidding" Spencer replied

"Hey do you know who we're meeting up with at the next airport?" Hilary asked

"The White Tigers" Tala said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper

"Yeah then it's the All Stars" Ian commented

"Tyson's meeting us there as well" Tala added in

FLIGHT 226 TO HONG KONG WILL BE BOARDING SHORTLY

"We should probably get going" Ian stated

"You think?" Bryan dryly replied

"Then why are you sitting" Tala commented as he started walking away next to Spencer while he held Hilary's hand

"Ah wait for us," Ian shouted as he and Bryan ran to catch up

As the group got to the boarding dock they waited for there turn to board. As Tala started to walk down the ramp that led to the plane a familiar two toned beyblader caught his eye. As he turned around he saw no one. But he started feeling a familiar sadness take over. As he turned around and headed toward the plane a single tear fell from his eye. But he wiped it away as quickly as it had come.

**Plane**

"Are you ok Tala?" Hilary said with a concerned look

"Yeah just fine" Tala replied

"You don't look fine Tala" Bryan said as he stared at Tala

"Its weird I thought I saw Kai" Tala muttered

"What?" Hilary asked

"Tala you know Kai's dead" Bryan stated

"Maybe its this reunion thing" Ian jumped in

"Maybe" Tala said before he fell into a dark slumber

As the plane flew from Russia to Hong Kong the Demolition Boys and Hilary were sleeping peacefully. But it soon ended as the plane started shaking violently, and soon everybody on the plane was screaming for help. But just as it had started it stopped. But only one question remained; how could the plane shake like that in calm weather?

**Hong Kong**

**Airport**

The plane ride from then on was peaceful, and they soon landed at their next stop. They got off the plane and waited in the lobby. Not long after a familiar female voice's laughter was heard. The group turned their heads and sure enough they saw The White Tigers approaching them.

"Hi guy's" Rei said

"It's nice to see you again everybody" Hilary replied

"Yeah no kidding" Lee responded

"So should we get something to eat before we head to wait for the plain?" Gary asked as his stomach's grumbling was heard.

"I agree with Gary" Spencer said before anyone could say no

"Um ok then I guess lunch it is" Ian stated

"So Tala is Tyson really meeting us in America?" Rei asked as he walked beside the red haired Russian

"Yeah I think Kenny's there too" Tala responded casually

"So wait if Kai's mansion is in Moscow why did you fly just to fly back to the same place? Kevin asked as he walked next to Ian

"Hilary's idea she wanted to fly with everyone" Ian replied

"Oh" Kevin finished

As the now bigger group walked toward the café a pair of crimson eyes watched from a distance. The owner of the eyes watched the group move from café and out to the boarding area for the planes. They then vanished like they had done long ago.

"Hey our planes going to start boarding soon" Mariah stated

"We should head over there then" Hilary replied as the two girls walked over to the gate the boys followed.

**Plane**

As the group boarded the plane Tala and Bryan told the others what had happened earlier. They a little weirded out but since no one was hurt they shrugged it off since they were on a different plane.

The trip took two days and as the time passed the group either slept or listened to the movie that was being played. Since nothing bad happened they figured it was a malfunction with the other plane and they were glad to be seeing everyone else. Well maybe Hilary and the White Tigers were glad, the Demolition Boys didn't really care.

**America**

**Airport**

They exited the plane and immediately scanned for the All Stars. They knew they would be taking the All Stars personal jet so they didn't need to worry about waiting. They scanned the lobby and found Tyson, Kenny, and the All Stars waiting for them. Tyson was talking to Max while Kenny was typing on Dizzy and the All Stars were lying around. It wasn't until the White Tigers and Demolition Boys with Hilary came into view did Tyson and Max run up to them.

"REI!" Tyson and Max yelled in unison

"Hey guys long time no see" Rei replied getting a bear hug from both bladers

"Hey everyone!" Tyson said looking at everyone

"Hey Tyson" Everyone minus the Demolition Boys said in unison

"We should probably get going before nightfall it'll be easier" Kenny spoke up

"Wait how are we getting in?" Mariah asked

"Mr. Dickinson sent me the key" Kenny replied

"Oh ok then lets go" Mariah finished

**Plane**

As the teams boarded the plane they talked about what they've been doing and about the reunion. It wasn't until they entered Moscow did the plane start shaking violently. While the plane acted up the teams held on and waited for it to stop. After a good half hour it stopped and they safely landed at the airport.

**Moscow Russia**

**Airport**

"Whoa dude that was freaky" Tyson yelled when he got off the plane

"Tyson please try to be more quiet" Kenny pleaded

"That's the second time it happened" Tala stated

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tyson whined

"Because it only happened on our way to Hong Kong" Bryan replied

"Well let's not worry about it" Eddy said as he tried to keep everyone calm

"Yeah I mean we made it didn't we?" Spencer added in

"So where do we go now?" Emily asked

"Well according to my calculations we should be taking the B train to the center of Moscow then we walk three blocks and then…" Kenny rambled on

"Look lets just get on and off the train," Tala stated interrupting Kenny

"What about the rest of the directions Tala" Hilary spoke up

"Once we get off the train follow us," Tala continued

"Yeah we know shortcuts to Kai's house" Bryan added in

"You do?" Everyone said in unison looking at the Demolition Boys

"Just remember to follow us ok?" Spencer snapped

"Ok man chill" Lee stated

"Come on guys lets get to the train" Rei declared gaining everyone's attention

As the group walked through the airport halls they headed for the basement. Since only the Demolition Boys knew where to go the others followed them. It took about forty-five minutes to walk from the airport to train station but everyone figured it was warmed underground then above ground. After walking they reached the train station and found train B. They got in and took a seat.

**A/N: Ok here's the sequel to Love Rage. Plz tell me how it is because I'm not making another chapter unless I get reviews. Of people liking it. So PLZ R&R.**


	2. Don't Fall

**_Fast Train_**

Flame: Ok so here's chapter 2

Falia: IT'S A SEQUEL

Ariella: Yeah, Yeah hurray for us

Faye: Come on don't be so stingy

Flame: Will all of you shut up?

Faye: Why?

Flame: So the readers can read

Ariella: Ok well none of us own beyblade just so you know

A/N: Readers I'm sorry if there was confusion but Rei never died in Love Rage. I'm sorry to say Kai died alone. That's why Rei was present. But that might change.

**Chater2: Don't Fall**

**Train**

As the group took there seats and got ready to leave the Demolition Boys gave everyone an overview on Kai's house since they were the only ones who had every been there. After five minutes the train started moving and everyone let themselves relax.

"Man this is going to be so cool" Tyson yelled from his seat

"Well I suppose that even though Kai's house won't be as big as mine it will suffice" Robert arrogantly said

"HEY WATCH IT" Ian yelled taking offence to Robert's statement

"What's your problem?" Johnny asked

"He means don't say that" Spencer said backing Ian up

After Spencer got involved Johnny and Robert backed away.

"So what's Kai's place like Tala?" Rei asked

"It depends on what you mean" Tala replied

"If you guys lived in the abbey why did you go to Kai's?" Max asked

"Kai's house was another torture chamber," Tala answered

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in unison

"The five of us would be put in the basement for torture when we were young" Tala stated

"That's awful" Mariah said

"It was better than the abbey" Ian stepped in

"How?" Eddie asked

"We were together" Ian replied

"At the abbey we only saw each other in our cells" Tala started

"At Kai's we always saw each other" Brian finished

"Plus we could hide" Spencer said

"Weren't you ever caught?" Oliver asked

"Yeah but it was worth it" Spencer replied

"What was?" Oliver continued

"Our punishment" Spencer stated

"So why do you think Mr. D is hosting the reunion at Kai's?" Emily asked

"Maybe its tribute" Hilary answered

"You mean like honor?" Tyson asked

"Yeah Tyson" Hilary replied in surprise

"So anyway how long until we get to Kai's?" Robert asked

"Not to long" Brian replied

"Meaning" Robert asked raising an eyebrow

"Half hour" Brian stated sighing in annoyance

All of a sudden the Demolition Boys started talking in Russian. This made everyone feel uncomfortable seeing as they didn't look very happy.

**Demolition Boys Conversation (In Russian)**

"Ok this is making me irritated" Brian stated

"Yeah but at least we know Kai's house" Ian replied

"Yeah we don't have to be by them" Spencer spoke up

"At least not until Mr. Dickinson comes" Ian stated

"Hey Tala isn't Kai's grave near his house?" Brian asked

"Yeah its in the back graveyard" Tala answered

"That place always creeped me out" Ian said shaking a little

At this Spencer grabbed his friend to calm him down. He then noticed that everyone was staring at them. Spencer nudged Tala and Brian and they looked.

"Who cares?" Brian said turning to Tala

"Anyway we should visit Kai's grave" Tala said closing his eyes

"Do we have to bring the morons?" Ian asked now in control of his emotions

"No if they want to go they can either ask us to show them or get lost," Tala replied

"So we should be there in a good fifteen minutes" Brian stated looking at there location

"Yeah we should let the others know if they ask" Spencer stated

"Yeah we will" Brian said

**End Conversation (Conversations Now In English)**

**Train**

"So um how long till we get to Kai's?" Lee asked still scared of the Demolitions Boys mood

"Fifteen minutes" Brian replied with closed eyes

"Ok so what do we do when we get there?" Oliver

"Pick guest rooms," Spencer stated

"Well then that's settled we can decide what to do after we get our rooms" Hilary stated

After five minutes all the lights on the train went off and the train suddenly came to a sudden stop. As everyone got up they searched finding nothing at first. Then Rei went with Brian and Tala to check on the driver. Unfortunately they didn't find anyone, but what they did find was a white scarf. But before they could pick it up it disappeared. Freaked out they turned around only to find a favorite two tone haired blader standing in their way. It was Kai and he had his head bowed as they approached he raised his head. No expression could be seen and just as he had appeared he disappeared. The three just stood there like statues, until they ran back to tell the others. When they got back to the others the train started up again, and they could see. They told the others what happened and at first everyone laughed except for the Demolition Boys and Rei. After riding for five minutes they reached the end of the line. Getting out the climbed a stairway and stood in front of a road that was before a giant mansion.

**Kai's House**

"Welcome to Kai's" The Demolition Boys said in unison as everyone stood in awe

"This place is huge" Tyson squealed

"Its alright" Enrique stated

"Its beautiful" Oliver announced

"No offence but this place scares me" Mariah and Hilary said in unison

"It'll be better inside" Spencer replied

"Well what are we doing standing around?" Steven asked

"Yeah lets get going" Michael replied

"Hey Tala you got the key?" Brian asked

"Yeah" Tala replied taking a skeleton key from his pocket

As the group got to Kai's door Tala unlocked it and everyone entered. When they looked around they noticed huge paintings of Voltaire hanging on the walls.

"Voltaire had an ego," Ian said snickering

"It was also used as intimidation when we were little" Spencer added

"Follow us" Bryan stated

As all the bladers walked up the stairs they could here the boards creak but were grateful when the second floor was stable. Tala and Brian lit candles in the hall so they could see and as the group walked down the now lit hall they took the room closest to them. They then walked to the library to wait for Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey do you think we could check this place out?" Kevin asked

"Go ahead" Ian said

"But don't come screaming for help when you get lost" Spencer added

"He won't we'll go with him" Lee said taking Michaels hand

"Fine just one rule" Brian started

"Which is?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow

"The basement is off limits to everyone" Tala finished

"Got it?" The Demolition Boys said in unison

"Got it chief" Everyone else said together

"Hey lets go see Kai" Brian stated in Russian

"Yeah we should pay him a visit" Tala replied also in Russian

As Brian and Tala got up they signaled for the others to follow. When everyone noticed the Demolition Boys disappearance they went to look for them.

" I don't think we should" Hilary protested

"Why not Hil?" Tyson asked

"The Demolition Boys are the only ones who know this house" Hilary replied

"So?" Tyson argued

"So we should wait here," Hilary argued back

"Oh come on," Tyson stated pulling Hilary with him

Just as the rest of the bladers headed for the basement the bumped into Michael, Lee, and Kevin. Joining up with them headed downstairs, but fate wasn't about to let them as Emily stepped on a weak board and fell through.

The Demolition Boys had just reached the backyard when they heard a scream. Rushing back inside they ran through the basement and under the stairs allowing Spencer to catch Emily when she fell. Carrying her up the steps they ordered everyone in the library.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Spencer asked after dropping Emily onto the floor in a rather harsh manner.

"Checking the house out" Kevin stated as if it was obvious

"We told you the basement was off limits" Tala half yelled angrily

"And for good reasons too" Emily said rubbing her butt

"So then we need you guys to show us around" Tyson said with a puppy dog look on his face

"Maybe" Ian stated closing his eyes

"Well then I guess now we just have to wait for Mr. Dickinson" Kenny announced

"Right" Rei agreed

As the five teams waited in the library for a very late Mr. Dickinson a pair of crimson eyes watched them from a far.

"They have no idea what's coming" The figure said as he vanished once again

**"Ok I hope you all are liking my story because if not I'll stop it. So if I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter but if not, then no more story and that would make me sad. Ok well Plz. R&R.**


	3. Figments and Memories

**Fast Train**

Flame: Sorry about the delay folks. I'll try and get it up sooner next time.

Flame: Oh and for all of you wondering. **NO REI DIDN'T DIE**. I know a lot of people were confused on that so let me help. It was Kai that died and Tala and Hilary are just living together. Sorry if that was confusing.

**Chapter 3:Figments and Memories**

**Kai's House**

While waiting in the library for Mr. Dickinson, the teams chatted happily while the Demolition Boys watched outside for headlights on the driveway. They would occasionally mention a few words about what was going to happen. It wasn't until an hour later that Tala excused himself. Needing to use the bathroom he headed up towards the second floor. He made his way and reached it after only two minutes. He finished and headed down but not before stopping at Kai's door. He opened it and fell into shock at what he saw.

**Kai's Room**

"Hello Tala" A crimson eyed blader said as a smile formed on his lips.

"Kai how can you I mean how?" Tala stuttered

"I've come back to take what's mine with me" Kai explained moving in on Tala

"What's yours?" Tala asked not moving

As Kai stood next to Tala he softly kissed his lips. Then upon part he whispered into Tala's ear.

"Your always mine" Kai stated before disappearing.

As Tala stared in disbelief he noticed a picture next to Kai's bed. It was a picture of all of them when they were little. Kai was standing between Tala and Bryan with Spencer behind them. They were smiling and he remembered when it was taken.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Kai" Tala and Bryan shouted eagerly trying to pull the crimson blader with them

"No way am I going to take a stupid picture" Kai yelled trying to pull out of their grasps.

"Come with me Kai" Spencer said as he picked up Kai from behind and carried him to the intended spot

"If Boris finds out about this he's going to kill us" Kai whined as he was set down

"So we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out." Bryan smirked as he set the timer on the camera

"Ok but we'll have to hid the picture" Kai said as he and his friends huddled together

"Deal" They all said as they smiled and the picture was taken

_**End Flashback**_

As Tala remembered a tear slipped down his cheek and fell onto the floor. Then Bryan and the other Demolition Boys entered. As they looked around they saw more pictures.

"Hey look at this one" Bryan snickered

"Bryan put that one away" Tala blushed

It was a picture of Kai and Tala holding hands and smiling

"I remember that one" Ian smiled

"Yeah it was the one where Kai and Tala's hands got glued together

"They look so cute" Bryan teased as Tala snatched the picture away and hid it under Kai's bed.

"By the way Kai's back" Tala told them

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked in a concerned voice

"Kai was in here and he told me that he wasn't going back alone" Tala stated with fear in his eyes

"We should warn the others maybe someone else has seen Kai" Bryan suggested

"Wait maybe that's why we had so many problems getting here" Spencer reminded them

"Could be" Bryan replied

"Come on lets get out of here" Ian stated

**Lobby**

"Anyone hungry?" Rei asked getting up

"Yeah me buddy can you grab me something please?" Tyson pleaded

"Yeah sure but nothing big" Rei stated as walked out of the room

As Rei walked into the kitchen he didn't notice a figure standing in the background. He dipped inside the fridge and grabbed an apple for himself and he grabbed some chips on the counter for Tyson. It wasn't until he turned around did he drop everything to the floor. It was Kai and he was standing in front of Rei. He only said one thing before vanishing.

"Mr. Dickinson wont be coming."

As soon as Kai vanished he picked up the food and walked towards the library throwing the apple in the junk

**Library**

"Hey guys um I don't think Mr. Dickinson is coming" Rei said upon entering the library

"What are you talking about Rei?" Michael asked

"Yeah Rei who told you that?" Enrique added

"Um Kai did" Rei blushed

"Yeah right Rei don't you remember Kai's dead?" Kevin asked

"He's not lying" Tala said abruptly making everyone jump

"Tala told us what happened" Bryan added

"It seams Kai doesn't want to disappear alone" Tala stated

As everyone heard this they started laughing apart from Rei and the Demolition Boys. It wasn't until the lights flickered and music started playing did the room go silent.

"Lets check it out" Kenny sounded in a shaky voice

"Its coming from upstairs" Emily responded

"Lets go" Tyson whispered

**Second Floor**

As the teams traveled upstairs the music came from Max's room. It kept playing until they got right outside the door. Then it stopped. As they teams opened the door they turned on the lights but they didn't come on and no one was in they room. As they exited the room and shut the door. Johnny was the first to gasp.

"What's your damage?" Eddy asked

"Look" Johnny stuttered out as he pointed down the hall.

As the others looked in the direction Johnny pointed they could all see Kai staring at them with an amused smile. Then he vanished.

"We need to get out of here" Max whispered

"He won't let us leave until he gets the people he wants" Tala stated remembering his conversation with Kai

"Yeah well watch this" Steven huffed as he smashed open a window

"See" He gloated but stopped as the window pieced its self together

"Ok so who does he want?" Mariah asked moving behind Rei

"As far as I know its only me but I know he wants more" Tala told them

"Tala no, I thought you and I were to be together" Hilary cried as she buried herself in Tala's shirt

"Guess Kai has other plans" Tala murmured

"All right lets try to find a way out guys" Robert stated and as everyone nodded in agreement they broke off into their teams and split up.

**A/N: Ok guys that's my chapter I hope everyone is clear on what's happening and if not just let me know and in the next chapter I'll try to clarify it. So I want to thank everyone for their patients with my slow butt and for all the reviews. Plz. keep the reviews up.**

_**Kai: Oh and if anyone has any ideas on how I can torture the teams let me know.**_


End file.
